


My Boyfriend is a Cat Boy?

by Pyro451



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he loves head rubs, Canon Compliant, Cat Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa hates hats, Oikawa is a cat boy, rated T because language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: Iwaizumi wakes up one morning to find Oikawa has suddenly grown cat ears and a tail





	My Boyfriend is a Cat Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write IwaOi for a while now and I only recently found out cat day was a thing so I decided to combine both of them. While this is a few days late for cat day, I'm still going for it. I hope you enjoy.

Early morning light streamed through an open window and lit up Iwaizumi’s face, awakening him from his last moments of sleep. Iwaizumi, annoyed at the light hitting his face, tried to reposition himself so that his face wasn’t completely in the light. As he tried to move though he found himself pinned in place. On one side was the edge of the bed, which he did not want to fall off of (again), and on the other was Oikawa. Iwaizumi sighed as he sat there squinting as the sun beamed onto his face. Now Iwaizumi loved Oikawa more than he would ever know, but this was a real test of that love right here. After suffering for a little while longer, Iwaizumi finally decided to pull his arm from under the covers so that he could at least shield his face until Oikawa woke up. 

As Iwaizumi started to slide his arm out he felt something soft and fuzzy as he passed by Oikawa’s body. Confused, Iwaizumi reached his arm back down to try and feel what it was that he had passed by. As he reached it he grabbed at it and felt something soft and fuzzy, like before, but also thin. He was able to encircle it with his hand as he grabbed it. As he moved his hand down the tube like object, which felt more and more like it had a lot of hair on it, he eventually reached its end, which appeared to be slightly above Oikawa’s butt, almost at the base of his spine, for some reason. As he felt around the base of the tube and Oikawa’s body, he felt it begin to stir. 

“Oh, Iwa-chan, how forward of you. Especially after last night. Did you not get enough of me then?” Oikawa said, the words quiet and slightly slurred as he slowly came to consciousness. 

Iwaizumi wanted to hit him upside the head, but restrained himself due to how early it was. 

“No, you idiot.” Iwaizumi growled out “It’s not like that. I’m just investigating this weird thing that seems to be attached to your body.” 

“What weird thing? You better not have left any marks on me last night Iwa-chan. You know how popular I am and those marks wouldn’t go over well with my adoring fans.” 

Iwaizumi really wanted to hit him now, but somehow managed to resist it. 

“That’s not it either Shittykawa. Just feel back here where I am.”

“Oh, Iwa-chan. So scandalous.” Oikawa cooed as Iwaizumi felt his hand join up with his. 

“Do you feel that Oikawa?” 

“Yeah. It feels soft and fuzzy and small. What is it?” 

“I don’t know. You don’t know?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Oikawa said as he yanked the covers off of himself. 

As he did Iwaizumi got a good look at what appeared to be…a cat tail? 

Iwaizumi, startled by the strangeness of this apparent cat tail, yelled out “WHAT THE FUCK” as he instinctually pushed himself backwards and off the bed, falling with a thump onto the floor. 

“What is it Iwa-chan? What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked as he turned around to look at the tail himself. 

“AAAHHH!” Oikawa screamed as he scrambled out of the bed, only to fall right on top of Iwaizumi. 

“What the FUCK is this Iwa-chan? Is this a cat tail???” Oikawa screamed. 

“I don’t know. That’s what it looks like to me.” Iwaizumi said his gaze shifted to Oikawa’s head to see what he could only assume were two cat ears, positioned right on top of his head.

“Oikawa, not to alarm you, but you should feel the top of your head.” 

“What does that mean Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, worry evident in his voice as he raised his hand to pat at the two ears on the top of his head. 

“AAAHHH!” Oikawa screamed again, leaping up to go stand in front of his full size mirror. 

As Oikawa looked in the mirror they both saw everything. First, there were what looked like two rather large cat ears on Oikawa’s head. They were pink on the inside but the same brown color as his hair on the outside. As Iwaizumi looked further down, past Oikawa’s plain white night shirt and grey (and rather form fitting in Iwaizumi’s opinion) boxer briefs, he saw a cat tail. It was long, solid brown with small streaks of black across it, immaculately groomed and was attached right at the base of Oikawa’s spine. 

“IWA-CHAN. WHAT IS GOING ON? Why do I have cat ears and a tail?” Oikawa said in what appeared to be a mixture of yelling and whining. 

“I don’t know. How should I know anything about what’s going on? I don’t know anything about how anyone could suddenly grow cat parts.” Iwaizumi almost yelled back at him. 

As they were in the middle of this argument Iwaizumi heard a knock at the door followed by a voice. 

“Is everything ok in there you two? I’m hearing a lot of yelling?” Oikawa’s mother asked. 

“Everything is fine Mom. No need to come in here.” Oikawa yelled back at here. 

“Yes, everything is fine.” Iwaizumi said, trying to back up Oikawa. 

They waited a tense few seconds before “Ok. As long as you boys are ok. You need to be downstairs soon though or you’re going to be late for school.”

Oikawa’s mom said as he headed back downstairs. Both of them sat frozen as she walked away, realizing what she just said. 

“School?! How am I supposed to go to school like this?” Oikawa whined. “I can’t go to school with cat ears and a tail. Everyone is going to make fun of me.” 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to hide them then. The tail should be easy. You just have to hide it in your pants leg.” Iwaizumi said. 

“I guess that could work.” Oikawa responded as he began to put his uniform on (to Iwaizumi’s dismay). 

As Iwaizumi watched Oikawa get dressed (Discreetly of course as he didn’t want Oikawa to notice as it would only inflate his ego even more) he looked at the tail slowly moving back and forth. 

“Can you control that thing?” Iwaizumi asked, pointing at the tail. 

“I don’t know. Let me try.” Oikawa said as his face scrunched up in concentration. 

It took a few seconds but Iwaizumi saw the tail start to slowly move around, like it was being directed by something. Oikawa’s face lit up as a smile spread across his face. 

“Look Iwa-chan. The tail is moving. I can move it by myself.” Oikawa said as he started to move the tail faster and more directed. 

After about a minute Oikawa got tired of moving the tail and continued to get dressed, finally stuffing the tail into the leg of one of his pants. 

“Now it’s time for the ears. They should be easy. All you have to do is wear a hat.” 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with the coldest look he had seen him give anyone, outside of maybe whenever he saw Ushijima. 

“I CAN NOT POSSIBLE WEAR A HAT! I would rather DIE than wear a hat.” Oikawa almost yelled at Iwaizumi. 

“Well then, your highness, how else do you think you’ll hide those two large CAT EARS on your head?” Iwaizumi almost yelling back as he gestured at them with his hand. 

“I don’t know. But it is most certainly not going to be with a hat. Maybe I’ll just say it’s a new fashion statement I’m trying out. Due to how great I am, I was given these fancy cat ears to model around for the day.” 

Now Iwaizumi couldn’t resist and smacked Oikawa on his head. 

“Don’t be so full of yourself Shittykawa. No one would believe that kind of idiotic story. No, you’re just going to have to wear a hat.” 

“NO I AM NOT!”

——————————

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked into school, heading towards their shoe lockers. 

“Nice hat Oikawa. I thought you hated those. Didn’t you say they would ‘mess up your hair or something.’” Hanamaki said as he approached them. 

“Haha, Makii-chan. Very funny of you. As it turns out I’m wearing a hat today because otherwise I would blind all of you with how fantastic my hair is.” Oikawa said with a snark, dramatically extending spreading his arms out as if to encompass everyone in the room. 

“Yeah right. I bet you just had a terrible hair day and didn’t want anyone to see it.” Matsukawa chimed in as he came to step besides Hanamaki. 

“You too Mattsun? I am hurt. Is there no one on my team that supports me?” Oikawa said, his arm covering his eyes feigning pain. 

“Hey, you idiots. It’s time to get to class.” Iwaizumi grumbled out. 

“Fine, fine. Mr. No Fun. We’ll see you guys after school then.” 

Matsukawa said as he and Hanamaki walked away, snickering to each other. 

“Those two are the worst. Making fun of me for wearing this hat. I told you this hat was a stupid idea. Not only is it uncomfortable but it doesn’t even look good either.” Oikawa whined as he and Iwaizumi walked towards their classroom. 

“So you’re wearing a hat. They’ll get over that pretty soon.You would rather have them see you with cat ears then? I can’t imagine they’ll forget about that one quickly? Besides that hat’s not that bad” Iwaizumi said as he looked at the Seijoh colored wide brimmed baseball cap Oikawa was wearing. 

“I guess. I hate it when you’re right Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said dejectedly, his usual upbeat mood replaced with something more somber. 

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say so he quickly squeezed Oikawa’s hand before they entered the classroom. Oikawa looked at him, smiled and seemed to recover slightly after that.

——————————

“…And that will be all for today. Class dismissed.” As the teacher said this a cacophony of noise started in the classroom as all the students prepared for lunch. 

“Iwa-chan, lets go.” Oikawa pleaded as he tugged on Iwaizumi’s shirt sleeve. 

“All right, all right. You’re so needy.” Iwaizumi said as he grabbed his lunch and followed Oikawa out of the classroom. 

They walked a little bit ending at a door that went to the roof. Oikawa opened the door and they climbed up the shirt flight of stairs to the roof so that they could enjoy they’re lunch together. As they arrived, a cool breeze brushing across them, Oikawa made sure to check that there was no one else on the roof. 

“Ok. We’re in the clear Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said as he took off his hat and pulled his tail out from inside his pants leg. 

“Ahh. That’s better.” Oikawa sighed as he sat down against the stairwell wall. 

“You don’t know how bothersome it has been to keep my ears and tail cooped up like that. Not only was the hat squeezing on the ears, but it was really awkward trying to sit because my tail kept getting in the way and it was painful to sit on.” Oikawa lamented as he began to eat his lunch. 

Iwaizumi chuckled as he sat down next to Oikawa. “You just called them your ears and tail.” 

“Did I? Well, I guess I got attached to them. They are part of my body after all.” Oikawa said, touching one of his ears. 

“They look good on you. It suits you.” Iwaizumi said.

“Oh Iwa-chan, you big softie. And to think that some people think I’m the sentimental one.” Oikawa grinned at him as he took a bite of his food. 

“Why you little…” Iwaizumi stuttered out before he just looked away, a blush spreading across his face. 

“Oh Iwa-chan. You’re the cutest.” Oikawa exclaimed as he snuggled up closer to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi leaned closer as well, enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment and the warmth of Oikawa next to him. They were like this for a few minutes as they finished their lunches. After finishing his lunch Iwaizumi, curious about something, took his arm and put it on top of Oikawa’s head and right in between the cat ears. Oikawa perked up at this but quickly felt back onto Iwaizumi’s side as he started to rub between the ears. 

As he rubbed Oikawa’s head Iwaizumi began to see his tail begin to pick up and start moving around. After another minute or two it felt like Oikawa was nudging his head into Iwaizumi’s hand, as if he wanted more. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything though in case Oikawa was doing it unconsciously. The last straw though was a minute or two later when he heard what he could only imagine was some sort of purring coming from Oikawa. It wasn’t exactly like purring but there was definitely a low rumbling sound coming from Oikawa as Iwaizumi rubbed his head. 

“Oikawa, are you purring?” Iwaizumi asked as gently as he could. 

Oikawa froze instantly, his whole body becoming tense all at once. 

“Haha. Of course not Iwa-chan. Why would you say that? Oikawa said voice cracking and not looking at Iwaizumi directly. 

“Then what was that rumbling sounds that I just heard as I was rubbing your head?” Iwaizumi said, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. 

“I don’t know but it certainly wasn’t me. Must have been something else, like a bug or low flying airplane that you heard.” Oikawa said, still not looking at Iwaizumi directly. 

“I guess so. Though I should probably check that out then, which means I’ll have to get up…” Iwaizumi trailed off, looking at Oikawa. 

“Um, uh…fine. It was me. Are you happy now?” Oikawa said as he scooted further into Iwaizumi’s side and nudged his hand, as it was still on top of his head. 

“Now continue where you left off.” Oikawa demanded, pouting a little. 

“Fine, fine you big baby.” Iwaizumi said as he began to start rubbing his head again. 

Oikawa started purring again soon after, but Iwaizumi ignored it this time. After what seemed like forever, the bell began to ring signaling lunch is over. As Iwaizumi removed his hand to get up Oikawa whined at him and nudged his head towards Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“Sorry, Oikawa. It’s time for class now.” Iwaizumi whispered as he nudged Oikawa from his near slumber. 

“Ugh. Fine. Though I hate having to put that hat back on. It’s terribly unstylish.” 

“Don’t worry. Once we get out of school you can take that hat of and I can rub your head all you want.” Iwaizumi said as he gave Oikawa a light kiss before standing up. 

“You’re such a tease. And everyone thinks I’m the playboy.” Oikawa said with a smirk as he stood up as well, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand and holding on until they reached the main hallway.

———————————

School had ended and Iwaizumi and Oikawa were walking back home, deciding that it would be best to hang out at Oikawa’s place since that’s where they had started the day. Oikawa had taken off his hat, deaf to Iwaizumi’s protests. 

“Don’t worry Iwa-chan. There’s no one around, and if anyone comes by I’ll just quickly put on the hat.” Oikawa had told him. 

“I don’t think that’s…” Iwaizumi began before Oikawa interrupted him with “Who’s the one with the cat ears here Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi relented because the only thing worse than an argumentative Oikawa was a pouting Oikawa. 

“Just don’t say I didn’t warn you when someone comes by and asks why you have cat ears.” Is all Iwaizumi could say to finish the conversation. 

Oikawa also managed to get Iwaizumi to hold his hand all the way home too, but that was something Iwaizumi was much more willing to accept. 

As they neared Oikawa’s house, Iwaizumi insisted that Oikawa put his hat back on while Oikawa insisted that he didn’t. Oikawa won, as he usually did, and much to Iwaizumi’s annoyance he didn’t put the hat on as they walked into the house. Oikawa assured him no one would be home but Iwaizumi still suspected something. As they walked into the house, with quiet pardon the intrusions, they heard nothing. 

“Seem like you were right for once.” Iwaizumi chided Oikawa as they went into the kitchen. 

“Iwa-chan, you wound me” Oikawa said, dramatically putting his arm across his forehead as if in pain. 

“I’m always right. And don’t you forget it.” He finished sticking out his tongue slightly. 

“Why you little…” was all Iwaizumi got out before he heard someone come up from behind them. 

“You’re both back from school already? I didn’t hear you come in. I must have lost track of time from being outside all the day.” Oikawa’s mom said as she entered the kitchen and headed towards the fridge. 

They both froze. She had obviously seen the cat ears so Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what they could do at this point besides leave quickly and hope she didn’t realize how odd they were. He motioned to Oikawa to head out and Oikawa agreed as he said. “Haha, yeah. Funny how that is. Well me and Iwa-chan are going to go up to my room now.” 

“Ok sweetie. Make sure you do your homework though. Don’t just mess around up there.” Oikawa’s mom said as she turned to stare directly at the both of them. “Also, nice work on the cat ears Tooru. Didn’t know you were going to actually dress up for cat day though. Doesn’t seem like you.” 

“Oh, um, thank you Mom.” Was all Oikawa got out before he was pulled upstairs by Iwaizumi. 

They both ran to Oikawa’s room and shut the door before dropping onto the floor laughing. Neither of them could speak for a few minutes as they were consumed by laughter. Eventually Iwaizumi calmed down enough to say “Cat day…” before he burst into laughter again. 

“So you’re telling me that I didn’t have to wear this stupid hat all day because I could have just said it was cat day?” Oikawa said, breathing heavily between every word to recover from the laughter. 

"This must be some kind of cat curse then. You got cat ears and tail because it was cat day. I told you your antics would annoy someone eventually.” Iwaizumi said, trying to be serious but constantly having laughter bubble over. 

“Iwa-chan, how rude.” Oikawa said, swatting at Iwaizumi in punishment. “My ‘antics’ are wonderful and anyone who witnesses them should be overjoyed.” 

“Did the cat ears seep into your brain or something but you’re awfully full of yourself for someone who got cursed and now has cat ears and a tail.” Iwaizumi said, swatting back at Oikawa. 

“Oh now you’ve done it.” Oikawa warned. 

Iwaizumi saw Oikawa pick himself up off the floor, get on all fours, and pounce on top of him. They wrestled around for a bit, though the space was limited to the small section of the floor that was currently open. As they fought they twisted and turned, trying to best the other and come out on top. Soon though a winner was declared as Iwaizumi, the stronger of the two, had Oikawa pinned down by his arms. 

“Iwa-chan! You never let me win” Oikawa whined as he struggled to break free from Iwaizumi’s iron grip. 

“It’s not my fault that I’m the stronger one out of the two of us.” Iwaizumi chuckled as he bent down and gave Oikawa a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Hmph. That’s not enough Iwa-chan. I require more reparations for my loss.” Oikawa demanded. 

“Isn’t the winner supposed to be the one making the demands?” Iwaizumi questioned. 

“Are you saying you’re not going to do them Iwa-chan” 

“Fuck you, Shittykawa” Iwaizumi said before he bent down and gave Oikawa another kiss, this one deeper than before. 

“More” 

Iwaizumi bent down again.

“More” 

Iwaizumi bent down a third time, but this time he didn’t come back up. Instead he stayed there, mouth locked with Oikawa’s as they embraced each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451).


End file.
